


Eastern Sea (Восточное Море)

by glupikroliczek



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Brotherly Love, Childhood Friends, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Routine, Songfic, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glupikroliczek/pseuds/glupikroliczek
Summary: - Хен, а почему тебя так назвали?- Хен, а почему тебя так назвали?- Как? - приподнимается на локтях Донхэ.- Ну, - заминается Сехун, - Восточное море.





	1. Eastern Sea (Восточное Море)

**Author's Note:**

> Песни, которыми вдохновлялся, и которые рекомендуются при прочтении (Songs recommended while reading:):  
> 1) Alexandre Desplat – The Danish Girl  
> 2) Jozef Van Wissem – 11. Our Hearts Condemn Us  
> 3) David Motion & Sally Potter – A Change Of Sex

                                                         

 

Сехуну девять лет, Донхэ семнадцать, они лежат под тусклым светом лампы, которая норовит погаснуть, на скрипучем старом диване, пока Сехун вдруг не спрашивает:  
  
\- Хен, а почему тебя так назвали?  
  
  
Когда обедневшая семья О переезжает в затхлый поселок, Сехун думает, что его жизнь кончена. На вопросы родителей он отвечает фальшивым "все в порядке", вечерами рыдая в подушку.   
  
\- Сехунни, познакомься, это Донхэ, - знакомит их мать О, когда Ли приходят к ним на ужин.   
  
\- Привет, я Ли Донхэ, но можешь звать просто Хэ или Фиши, надеюсь, мы подружимся, - протягивает руку подросток, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.  
  
\- Очень... приятно, - шепелявит Сехун, пожимая руку.   
  
\- А вообще, - зависает Хэ на пару секунд, - можешь звать меня хен.  
  
\- Х-хорошо, х-ен, - краснеет Се, убегая.  
  
  
\- Как? - приподнимается на локтях Донхэ.   
  
\- Ну, - заминается Сехун, - Восточное море.  
  
\- А... так ты об этом, - задумчиво произносит Хэ, он принимает более удобное положение и говорит: - Это была идея отца.   
  
\- Отца? - удивляется Хун, всегда считавший, что у Донхэ есть только мать.  
  
\- Ну да, - вздыхает Фиши. - Мой отец исследователь и работает далеко-далеко отсюда, наверно, в самой далекой точке земного шара.   
  
\- Расскажешь про него? - просит Се, на что Ли качает головой. - Ну расскажи, хен, прошу-у, ну пожалуйста, - не унимается маленький Се, подпрыгивая на диване, отчего пружины издают жалобный стон, обещая вот-вот сломаться.  
  
\- Ну ладно, разве я могу отказать любимому и единственному донсену, - улыбается Донхэ своей теплой улыбкой, а Сехун пытается представить отца Донхэ, но в голову лезет только Капитан Грант Жюль Верна.  
  
\- Эй! Сехунни, ты тут? - машет перед его носом какой-то открыткой Донхэ.  
  
\- Просто задумался. Не называй меня так, - Се прикрывает руками стремительно краснеющие уши.  
  
\- Так вот, - продолжает Донхэ, - мама рассказывала, что в день моего рождения отец как раз вернулся из экспедиции на Восточное море. Один-единственный раз, когда я его видел, он рассказывал мне, что в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее, говорил о его невиданных обитателях.   
  
Сехун смотрит в глаза Донхэ и понимает, что они - морская пучина, а он не умеет плавать.   
  
\- Вот, смотри, - Хэ сует ему открытку. На пожелтевшей от времени бумаге изображено море, и Сехуну кажется, что соленый морской воздух щиплет ноздри, но это всего лишь воображение.  
  
\- Отец прислал ее на мое десятилетие, - говорит Фиши, - правда, красивое...  
  
\- Очень, - восхищенно произносит О, он закрывает глаза, пытаясь представить, какая там могла бы быть погода сейчас. Не получается.  
  
\- Знаешь, - шепчет Донхэ, - когда-нибудь я заработаю достаточно денег и увезу нас с тобой туда...  
  
\- К Восточному морю, - заканчивает за него Сехун.


	2. "Sea" ("Море")

Когда Сехуну 9, он думает, что ему суждено всю жизнь прожить в этом месте, и никогда не увидеть моря. Когда Сехуну исполняется 13, он понимает, что все меняется, в том числе и он сам, неизменно только его желание. В 9 лет он никогда бы не подумал, что сблизится с кем-то. К 13 он очень сближается с Донхэ. 

Ему нравится олицетворять Донхэ с Восточным морем, находя его очень красивым. Он начинает срисовывать морские пейзажи с иллюстраций в книгах и остается после уроков, запираясь в художественном классе, пока его не обнаруживает преподаватель, предлагая вступить в художественный клуб и брать дополнительные занятия. Сехун соглашается, попросив сохранить это в тайне. Скоро он уже довольно сносно рисует. Однажды оставшись на ночь у Донхэ, он пробует нарисовать своего хена, пока тот спит. Он показывает этот набросок только своему учителю, замечающему, что у Сехуна есть некий талант.

Сехун часто рисует море. Он даже выучил названия всех синих оттенков из коробки с акварелью. А еще ему нравится рисовать своего хена, втайне от него. Втайне ото всех. Сехун любит проводить время с Донхэ, даже больше, чем рисовать. Они могут часами говорить обо всем, например, о море. Что-то в его хене начинает очень привлекать Сехуна, и он задается вопросом, что. 

***

Сехуну 15, и он понимает, что влюблен. В Море. Которое внутри Донхэ. У него уже накопилась немаленькая коллекция портретов и рисунков Донхэ (о которых Донхэ, естественно, не знает). Его любимый рисунок "Внутреннее Море", где Донхэ и Море – единое целое, а еще он случайно испачкал бумагу в синем, но получилось даже лучше, чем прежде. 

Донхэ 23, он жаждет попасть к Восточному морю и копит деньги, чтобы уехать туда вместе с Сехуном, когда тому исполнится 18. Донхэ просто обожает своего донсена, проводя с ним все свободное от работы время. В будние дни он приходит к нему по вечерам, помочь с уроками, посмотреть вместе какой-нибудь фильм, или просто хорошо провести время, ведь с Сехуном не бывает скучно. Иногда по выходным Сехун приходит сам. Тогда они запираются в комнате Донхэ и проводят целый день, мечтая, смеясь, размышляя о том, как им попасть к Восточному морю. Донхэ сделает все для того, чтобы мечта стала реальностью. 

***

Сехуну скоро 17, Донхэ уже 24, они смотрят какую-то романтическую комедию у Сехуна поздно вечером.  
– Хен, а ты целовался когда-нибудь? – внезапно спрашивает Сехун  
– Да, а что? – отвечает Донхэ. – У тебя появилась девушка? Познакомишь нас? – улыбается.  
– Нет у меня никакой девушки! – краснеет Сехун.  
– Тогда, может, – он делает паузу, – парень?  
– Как ты мог вообще подумать о таком, хен! – Сехун поперхнулся чаем.   
Донхэ прыснул. Сехун, откашлявшись, продолжил: – Дело в том, что я не умею целоваться, – его прервал Хэ, засмеявшись еще громче, за что получил подушкой.  
– Научить? – спросил он, вытирая выступившие от смеха слезы.  
– Ну, если ты не против, – неразборчиво произносит Сехун, получая кивок в ответ.  
Он закрывает глаза, немного вытянув губы, как это делают девушки в фильмах. Донхэ тянется к нему, но, когда их губы почти соприкоснулись, он опять ржет, понимая, что не может поцеловать донсена.  
– Хен, ты дурак, – обескуражено бубнит Сехун.  
– Прости, Сехунни, твой хен дурак, и не может этого сделать, – сквозь снова выступившие слезы говорит Донхэ, – но мы можем поменяться ролями.  
Сехун тянется к хену, но едва их губы соприкасаются, он отдергивает себя. Донхэ недоуменно смотрит. Сехун краснеет.  
– Придумал! Попроси научить тебя кого-нибудь в твоем классе, – предлагает он донсену.  
– Не стоит..., – Сехун вспоминает, что ни с кем не общается, кроме ребят из художественного клуба.  
– Ну тогда только помидоры, – широко улыбается Хэ, и снова получает подушкой, от чего снова смеется. Сехун облизывает губы, думая, что губы Донхэ соленые, прямо как море.  
*** 

Сехуну 18, Донхэ почти 26, они путешествуют автостопом, чтобы увидеть Восточное море. Они останавливаются в небольших населенных пунктах на ночлег, ищут тех, с кем им по пути, или тех, кто просто нуждается в попутчиках. Иногда им везет, и они останавливаются в мотелях, там можно отдохнуть и легко найти водителя, что поможет, а если и очень повезет, то подбросит до какого-нибудь города, а дальше уже на автобусе. 

– Море, Море, поделись со мной своими мыслями, – тихо произносит О Сехун. Донхэ, до этого момента уткнувшийся в стекло автобуса, облокотившись на стальной поручень, поворачивается к нему, вырванный из собственных раздумий. – Ты что-то сказал?   
Сехун вздрагивает от неожиданности, испортив набросок слишком жирным штрихом. – Не обращай внимания, просто размышления вслух, – отмахивается он, вырывая лист, комкая его. – Сколько нам еще ехать, хен?   
Донхэ достает из рюкзака карту и сверяет карандашные отметки с видом из окна, за это время Сехун успевает спрятать альбом. – Около часа, наверно.   
– Долго, – вздыхает он, замечая взгляд Донхэ.   
– Что это у тебя? – спрашивает Хэ заинтересованно.  
– Неудавшийся набросок.  
– Можно посмотреть? – Сехун расправляет скомканный лист и отдает его своему хену.   
Донхэ увлеченно разглядывает лист бумаги. – И часто ты меня так рисуешь?   
– "Так" – это как? – переспрашивает Сехун.  
– Тайком, – улыбается Хэ.  
– Не представляешь, насколько, – отвечает тот, Донхэ ржет от смущения, пряча лицо в ладонях. О Сехун молча краснеет. 

– Может, все-таки покажешь? - спрашивает Донхэ вечером, когда они уже доехали до мотеля и заселились в одну из свободных комнат.   
– Что именно, хен? – не понимает Сехун.  
– Нуу... Остальные свои наброски? – уточняет Хэ вкрадчивым тоном.  
– Они в большинстве неудачные, – пытается придумать отговорки Сехун. – И вообще, ты ведь не показываешь никому свои фотографии.  
– Когда я проявлю пленку, то непременно покажу тебе, – Донхэ смотрит на своего донсена честными глазами.  
– Тогда ладно, – тот достает свой альбом . Когда Донхэ что-то просит, отказать невозможно.   
Донхэ, устроившись на кровати с интересом, и даже каким-то трепетом в глазах перелистывает страницы потрепанного альбома, на многих работах узнавая себя, Сехуну жутко неловко и он отворачивается, чтобы не раскраснеться совсем, пока хен не окликает его: – Сехун-а, а это кто?   
Сехун разворачивается обратно и замирает, увидев "тот самый" рисунок, где изображено "Внутреннее Море", а еще там челка Донхэ запачкана синим.   
– Он чем-то похож на меня, или мне кажется? – Хэ озадаченно смотрит, покусывая губу. – А еще он невероятно красивый   
– Это Море в обличии человека, – Сехун не в силах сдержать смущенную улыбку, – наверно, мой самый удавшийся рисунок.   
– Ты бы мог быть художником, – произносит Донхэ, растягиваясь в улыбке. – А я бы позировал тебе, если бы умел.  
– Я подумаю над этим, – отвечает Сехун, сразу же зарываясь в подушку, ибо краска заливает даже уши.  
– Прости, я не хотел задеть тебя, – говорит Хэ, плохо сдерживая смех.  
– Все нормально, хен, – слышится приглушенный голос из подушки.  
– Тогда, может, ты снимешь подушку с лица? – он уже смеется в голос, не сдерживаясь, похлопывая себя по коленям. Сехун отрицательно мычит в ответ. 

Утром Донхэ хочет пойти и поснимать окрестности, и заодно посидеть со своим донсеном где-нибудь на свежем воздухе. Он покупает немного пива и закусок в магазинчике неподалеку и приглашает Сехуна пойти с ним.   
Сделав все кадры, что хотел Донхэ, они располагаются у небольшого пруда, чтобы перекусить.   
Сехуну нравится пиво. Он делает глоток за глотком – Море накатывает волнами, оставляя во рту соленый привкус и белую пенку на языке. Оно одурманивает, как пучина в глазах Донхэ. Когда они идут обратно, у Сехуна подкашиваются ноги, и Донхэ спрашивает, пил ли он когда-нибудь до этого, и очень удивляется отрицательному "Не-а". Он бережно берет донсена под руки, и так они идут до мотеля.   
– Море, Море, прими меня в свои объятья, я люблю тебя! – громко бормочет Сехун и повисает на Донхэ.  
Так они доходят до их номера. Донхэ аккуратно укладывает Сехуна на кровать и ложится рядом, Сехун обнимает его, прижимаясь, и тихо говорит, смотря прямо на Донхэ.  
– Я люблю Восточное море, а Восточное море любит меня?   
– Любит – шепчет Донхэ.  
– Правда?   
– Правда.  
Он приобнимает уже заснувшего Сехуна и засыпает сам. 

Проснувшись, Донхэ увидел, что Сехун все еще спит, прижавшись к нему. Он всматривается в его безмятежное лицо и жалеет, что не может запечатлеть это на пленке, ведь это может потревожить сон любимого донсена. Хэ лежит так пару часов, пока О Сехун не просыпается.   
– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает он у Донхэ, который лежит очень близко.   
– Любуюсь тобой, – отвечает Хэ, высвобождаясь из объятий.  
Сехун прокручивает в голове прошедший день и произносит:   
– Хен, пожалуйста, прости за вчерашнее.   
Донхэ приподнимается на локтях с кровати, целует его в висок, поглаживая волосы, и встает с кровати.   
– Это можно расценивать как "все в порядке"? – уточняет Сехун у Донхэ, собирающегося в душ, тот кивает. 

О Сехун рефлексирует. Ему очень неловко перед Донхэ за вчерашнее, но в глубине души он рад, что признался, ведь ему всегда не хватало смелости сказать Донхэ-хену, насколько тот для него важен. Он подходит к зеркалу, касается пальцами правого виска, куда его поцеловал Хэ, и улыбается самому себе: – "Море меня приняло". 

Когда Сехун спустился в столовую, Донхэ уже приступил к еде. Он сел напротив и начал с отсутствующим видом поглощать свой завтрак, глядя на своего хена.   
Донхэ с интересом наблюдал за своим донсеном, который смотрел, казалось бы, прямо на него, но на деле куда-то вглубь, и мысли его, очевидно, были очень далеко от этого места.   
Сехун смотрел в глаза Донхэ и внимал зову пучины, манившей его. Она бурлила и переливалась на необъятном дне, заигрывая с ним, приглашая нырнуть в морскую бездну. Он захотел заглянуть еще глубже, но вдруг начал задыхаться из-за нехватки кислорода...   
– Сехун-а, что ты там увидел? – вернул его в реальность вопрос Донхэ, который закончил трапезу и уже несколько минут просто сидел, подперев подбородок рукой, и делал догадки, о чем же думает его донсен.   
– Я... э..., – Сехун впал в ступор от такого неожиданного вопроса, не зная, что ему ответить.   
Внезапно Донхэ прыснул от смеха. Он смеялся так громко и так долго, что, когда к ним стали оборачиваться, О Сехуну пришлось успокаивать своего хена, что у него не с первой попытки, но все-таки получилось, и они спешно ушли.   
– Просто Море сегодня игривое, – проронил Сехун, пока они шли обратно до своей комнаты. 

Когда они зашли в номер, Донхэ, закрыв дверь на замок, повернулся и спросил, глядя в глаза: – Ты действительно этого хочешь?   
Сехун кивнул, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Тогда Донхэ подошел поближе, прижав донсена к стене, и, обрывая все пути к отступлению, упираясь руками в стенку, поднялся на носках и легонько поцеловал его в губы. Сехун подался вперед, несмело отвечая. Донхэ как более опытный перехватил инициативу на себя, углубляя поцелуй.   
Море волнуется раз, Сехун входит в воду и медленно шагает по шаткому каменистому дну, приближаясь к эпицентру шторма, и скоро вода становится ему уже по колено.   
Донхэ расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке Сехуна и вовсе ее снимает, бросая куда-то на пол, туда же летит и свитер Хэ. Он прижимает донсена к себе правой рукой и целует, на этот раз не стесняясь и не ограничивая себя ни в чем. У Сехуна на мгновение подкашиваются ноги, и он бьется затылком об стену. Донхэ, не разрывая поцелуй, начинает рукой поглаживать место удара, как бы извиняясь, но выходит как-то нервно.   
Море волнуется два. Сехун продолжает идти сквозь волны, одна больше другой, что бьют его по лицу со всех сторон. Соленой темно-темно-синей жидкости уже по грудь, и он не чувствует, куда наступает, полагаясь только на интуицию, потому что глаза слезятся от обилия морской соли в них, но он продолжает уверенно шагать.   
Донхэ подается вперед и немного вверх, накрывая губы Сехуна своими, Сехун хаотично гладит Хэ по спине, не зная, куда деть руки, Донхэ сцепляет руки на его шее в замок и добавляет напор, засасывая донсена. Сехун, сдаваясь, немного склоняет голову вниз, капитулируя. Донхэ смотрит в его глаза, покусывая нижнюю губу. Сехун чувствует, что ему не хватает воздуха, и, держась за Донхэ словно за точку опоры, целует настолько глубоко, насколько может, чтобы забрать немного кислорода из его легких, но воздуха оказывается слишком много, и Сехун закашливается, отшатываясь к стенке.   
Море волнуется три. Воды уже по горло, а Сехун приближается к конечной точке, водовороту. Он успевает сделать еще несколько шагов, прежде чем бушующий поток подхватывает его и начинает уносить в центр воронки. О Сехун захлебывается соленой морской пеной, и непонятно зачем барахтается, его сносит все ближе и ближе к центру, он понимает, что уже не может дышать, так как в легких слишком много воды. Сехун пытается остаться на поверхности еще хотя бы на пару мгновений.   
Донхэ вдыхает аромат Сехуна, проводя кончиком носа от подбородка до кадыка, О Сехун запрокидывает голову назад, тяжело дыша. Хэ целует его в шею, у Сехуна начинается головокружение, и он оседает вниз по стеночке, Донхэ, обессиленный, падает рядом, положив голову на колени донсена.   
В плену морской пучины замри. Сехун делает последний вздох и перестает сопротивляться течению, ныряя в центр водоворота, навстречу бездне. 

*** 

Они добираются до Восточного моря, когда Сехуну уже 19, а Донхэ должно исполниться 27. О Сехун до боли в суставах сжимает ладонь Донхэ, не в силах поверить, что это не сон. Донхэ заворожено смотрит на морскую гладь, забывая, как дышать. Глаза слезятся то ли от ветра, то ли от восторга. Сехун вдыхает прохладный морской бриз полной грудью и думает, что если это и сон, то слишком реалистичный.   
– Сехун-а, тебе нравится? – спрашивает Хэ, глядя в широко распахнутые глаза донсена.   
– Это самое прекрасное, что я видел в своей жизни, хен, – Сехун смотрит в совершенно счастливые глаза своего хена.   
Донхэ освобождается от вещей, обуви и всего, что мешает.   
– Не составишь мне компанию? – протягивает он руку Сехуну.  
– С удовольствием, – он избавляется от всего ненужного и берет Хэ за руку.   
Море приветствует их солеными брызгами, нарастающим приливом. Сехун, не удержавшись на ногах, падает в воду, потянув за собой Донхэ. Когда их окатывает волной, он звонко смеется, а Донхэ радостно вопит. Они дома. Они счастливы.


End file.
